


色情小说

by jimu



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimu/pseuds/jimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠成功让超人在瞭望塔会议室里朗读了一篇自己的作品。</p>
            </blockquote>





	色情小说

    “不，我不会念这个。”凯尔.艾尔——超人、大都会之子、明日之人正软趴趴的瘫在正义联盟的会议桌上。他正试图不屈服于邪恶、恐惧以及一切负面情绪的象征蝙蝠侠的威吓。

    “你会念的，凯尔。如果你不想让你的同事知道你在内部论坛上都干些什么的话。”蝙蝠侠的声音从未压得如此之低，就好像黑夜本身穿透薄雾，缠绕住凯尔的周身。

    “不。”凯尔呻吟着，他垮着肩膀，看起来几乎就是克拉克，“这里是会议室，拉奥啊，无论如何我们都不能……”

    “念！”

 

    凯尔知道这是最后通牒了，他抖抖索索的抓住面前的平板：“ _蝙蝠侠从不恐惧，他便是恐惧本身，如暗影一般包裹着高谭。他是神秘的主宰，是钢索上的独行者。没人可以抗拒他的魅力。而超人对他一见倾心……_ ”

    凯尔的嗓音卡死在此处，他无法再继续，当这些话语从他的双手流向键盘时，他是那么的欣喜，但不是现在，他除了恐惧无法感受到任何。

    “继续——”

    没有慈悲，没有怜悯，连声调都没有起伏。

 

    他继续着——

 

    _“向你致上我的敬意，蝙蝠侠。”异星人带着家乡的最高礼仪向翼手目的幻影表示问候。_

    _“滚出我的高谭，童子军。”千篇一律的回答几乎没有改变，超人的能力足以让他探听蝙蝠侠的心跳，他期冀自己的热情可以获取对等的答案，_ _但现实似乎总是垂下头颅，吝啬于给他一个笑脸。_

_但今天有所不同，蝙蝠侠的心跳与往常相异。_

    _幸运日，超人想到。_

_“我只是希望与你合作。”氪星人越过思考，让话语脱口而出，“我们可以成为搭档。”他的热情似乎在听到那些微不同的心跳时就燃烧起来，“我想过，我们可以相互补足，我的超能力与你的谋略。”_

_他激动的要命，手心出了汗，身体都发热。_

    _“最后一遍，滚出高谭！童子军！”蝙蝠侠的嗓音带着颤抖，连超人都能发现其中的异常。_

    _“你在发烧，拉奥啊你生病了蝙蝠。”钢铁之躯将黑暗骑士摇摇欲坠的身躯压入怀中，“我该送你去医院。”他嗅到花香，感受到人类皮肤的热度从凯夫拉下辐射而至。_

    _“滚远点，超人，这不是你该干涉的！”蝙蝠侠几乎就要掏出氪石，若不是他们都被艾薇的花粉包围，他四肢颤抖，而超人正抱着他漂浮在空中。_

    _最后通牒没有起效，相反，另一种明悟的热度从超人的制服下升起。_

    _“我能帮你。”红蓝色的英雄抱紧蝙蝠侠，在寒风中穿过整片美利坚大陆，到达他异星人的家园，他的堡垒。_

    _他们降落在床榻上。_

 

    “我没法继续，蝙蝠，这太……”他停下诵读的嘴。

    “太超过了？”那黑夜的骑士正站在他身后，他的气息喷在他的脖颈上，外星织物在抵挡一个地球人的抚摸时，全然无力的令人震惊。

    “你在写这个的时候就应该有所防范，你太过自傲了，超人。”那双纯粹邪恶的手从他的双臂下爬行到胸前，将他的制服从下向上掀起，“我真高兴你今天的衣服不是连体的。”黑暗的皮革直接接触到超人的肌肤让他难以抑制的颤抖，“继续，我还没听够你的小小的邪恶的幻想呢。”

 

 

    _没人可以抗拒蝙蝠侠，就如同无人可以抗拒纯粹的美与黑暗，当黑暗越浓厚，光明就越易堕落。超人几乎是毫无保留的亲吻着蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠超乎寻常的放任了超人卸下自己的铠甲，那层层叠叠凯夫拉中混杂着陶瓷的重量。_

    _没有多少人有幸与蝙蝠衣上的机关亲密接触，但超人获得了这份荣幸，他将那件象征着荣耀与责任的外衣安置在一遍，开始膜拜他无数日夜中想要得到的人那令人赞叹的身躯。_

    _疤痕，当然是疤痕，在美与力量之前，超人所能看见的唯有疤痕。那布满了蝙蝠侠的躯体，贯穿、划伤、手术后斑驳的痕迹。_

    _他急切的吮上那些伤疤，感受那凸起的部分在自己唇上的触感与重量。_

 

    “我从未想到。”骑士的嗓音从阅读的中间插入，他听起来气息不稳，但凯尔的阅读也并未流畅到无可指摘，“你喜欢我的伤疤对吧，小小的英雄主义情节。”蝙蝠侠脱下手套，指尖细细的疤痕摩挲过凯尔的嘴唇，打开他的嘴，探寻他的牙齿。

    “但我膜拜你的躯体。”他几乎彻底失去了对自我的控制，他用嘴探寻这非人之物的肌肤，用牙齿与手徒劳无功的试图留下痕迹。

    凯尔简直没法继续坐稳，他被蝙蝠侠拉扯上会议桌，平板还驻留在他的手心，并未被捏成一堆废铁。

    出于他自身亦无法理解的渴望与羞耻，他开口——

 

    _这一定是某一种恩赐，当一切发生时，是他作为超人出现在蝙蝠侠身边，他因此得以触碰他坚实的躯体，那健美却不贲张的肌肉。他身体的曲线在超人的手下收缩又伸展。熟悉的就好像他们本就相互倾慕。_

    _他无法忍耐更多。_

    _他褪下盔甲的下装，以及昭示着蝙蝠侠多疑的铅板制内裤。用嘴唇膜拜对方性别的象征，他用舌头舔过头部，让已经溢出的前液停留在自己的舌与唇间。又用嘴唇包裹住整个长度，感受性器在口腔中膨胀，壮大，生机勃勃的跃动。_

    _一个人。_

    _没有什么比此刻更清晰的告知超人这一事实，他所爱慕的，所为之倾倒的，所品尝的是一个人。_

    _他几乎要战栗了，他感受到自己想要进入，想要被进入，想要交流，与他一起感受一切。他匆忙的寻找了润滑用品，用手探入对方的身体。_

    **_蝙蝠侠僵硬着。_**

    _超人本以为会如此。但他的身躯慵懒而舒展，全然放松享受着，他没法分辨那是否意味着对方 **经验丰富** 。_

    _事实上他无暇思考于此，想法就好像一串电光从他的脑海里闪过去，之后无影无踪。他是开拓者，他勇往直前，穿越墙壁与障碍。_

    _他让自己前进，用身躯感受蝙蝠侠。_

    _他得以在他里面。_

    “别停。”蝙蝠侠嘶哑着，他此刻几乎变回了布鲁斯，他身体的一部分被克拉克紧紧咬合着，“放松些，童子军。”

    他让自己的身体在神祇的身体里抽送，间或完全埋入到外星人高热的内部。那里发着烫，甚至比克拉克文章中描述的自己更热。

    那是太阳的核心，是熔炉，是力量，是钢铁。

    是凡人无法逃脱的引力。

    他让自己进入的更深，完全投入到其中，这样的躯体与力量，是完美，是一切。

    是神为他打开，向他屈服，让他进入。

    “克拉克。”他呻吟，呼唤着他心目中的同类。

    他喘息着用他已然卸下的头盔下的发丝磨蹭超人的肩膀，他看见男人垮塌在桌上承受着。男人的脸几乎贴住那小小的电子产品，他的手只要用力就足以毁坏他手下的会议桌。

    “凯尔。”他叫到，用了男人从出生时所带的名字，他的本质，他的内在，“念下去。”他任性的提出要求。

    而凯尔满足了他。

_没有人会比他更加激动，他如此谨慎，却又放纵的似乎从来未有过。他知晓自己并不会将对方射穿，但恐惧一直是他内心的蛇，在他的希望冒出头时啮咬他的心。_

_他并不应当寻找一个人类伴侣，种族差异，力量差距。在深夜里不止一次，蝙蝠侠成为他的爱侣，成为他失去掌控时手中的枯骨。_

_他的激动伴随着花粉的消逝开始削弱，但热情依旧主宰着他的脑髓。他想要留在对方身体里，想要交付与给予，想要缔结永恒不灭的契约。_

**_他注定孤独一人。_ **

_“请……”_

_他听见蝙蝠侠给予了回应，在激动与狂喜的顶峰。_

_他被准许，被吸引，被捕获。_

_超人被允许留下。_

 

    布鲁斯在此时高潮，他眼眶泛红，被热量逼迫至极限。克拉克从来就是一个贪婪的爱人，他伪装无辜，却又要求你交付一切。

    “我应该造一个红太阳灯，把你圈在里头。”蝙蝠侠让自己挤压着克拉克的前端，感受对方顶端前最后的震颤，“然后你就和我们一样了，没人将你当做神，没人可以再要求你背负一切，你不再成为唯一一个无法融入的人。”

    “你能和我们一样。”他诅咒着钢铁之子，感受着对方在自己手中释放出能量。

    “我喜欢你的文章，即使这只是一个幻想故事。”他亲吻着超人的脸颊，与他舌吻，又在吻中析出笑意，“念下去，克拉克，我们还缺少一个结尾。”

    超人在吻下微笑。

 

_这是最大的恩赐，当他穿越茫茫群星，从一端到达另一端。_

_他并不确切知晓氪星属于哪个扇区。_

_他亦无法确定，他在未来是否会受到排挤，人们会给他铸造雕像。但他们最终会拿起石块毁了他的象征。_

_就好像毁灭所有的旧时代一样。_

_但蝙蝠侠在这里，承认他，肯定他，爱他。_

_于是他所有能做的仅仅是拿下那个男人的头盔，亲吻对方的额头与嘴唇。_

 


End file.
